Forum:Civilization V images
category:Civilization VCategory:Displays (Becer's original paragraphs copied from my talk page because several other contributors know much more about Civ5 than I do. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Hello, I've been tidying up the Civ V images as well as the lists and I've ran into a few issues. Many if not most Civilization V building/unit/technology pages have an improperly named picture (Doesn't respect the page name convention) that was added manually and is thus hard to pick up with templates. Since most of them are not very good anyway (No transparency/low resolution) I plan to upload a new image for every page. (I've already completed resources, terrains, features and buildings and I'm moving onto units and technologies) This means that a lot of pictures would become orphaned and take up space for no reason. Therefore I'd like to request movefile permission so that I don't have to manually mark for deletion all of the pictures I'm going to make obsolete and give you and ZeroOne more work. My other issue is related to the Template:PageIcon5 template I created to add pictures to the lists of Civilization 5 (See List_of_buildings_in_Civ5 for an example). That template checks if a properly named image exists for a page and adds it to the link to that page if it does. It makes use of #ifexist, an expensive parser function call, which limits the use of my template to 100 per page. Unfortunately List_of_units_in_Civ5 requires 122 uses of that template. There's several ways to fix this one issue : *The limit could be raised to something like 150. *I could revert my changes and modify my template to not check if the picture exists (Making it much less flexible) and wait until I've uploaded all 122 pictures to add it again. *Or finally, typing this made me realize that maybe adding 122 pictures to a clean text page for the sake of making it nice to look at might be a bit excessive. The end result would look absolutely great and I'm ready to go through with it but what if it's just a bad idea? I'd like your input on that if possible. Becer (talk) 09:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds impressive to me but I've no idea how the images should look. And maybe you indeed don't want 122 pictures on a page. They could be OK if the list had some groupings on subpages using : air units, naval units, civil units, great people, etc - and we probably want pages for each such group anyway, don't we? (I wonder whether the "poor" pictures could be used as thumbnails somewhere where their quality's less important?) -- -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for answering. Creating sub-pages for lists sounds like a great plan as it'll help reduce redundancy in the wiki. I wonder if transcluding gets around the #ifexist limit. As for pictures the main offenders are the ones that have no transparency (So the picture sits in the middle of a black block) as they really should not be used anywhere. Some of the others are good enough and only need to be renamed to the correct name. Keeping lower resolution pictures around is thankfully not necessary as Wikia will automatically generate lower sized pictures on demand with the width argument, making the same picture suitable for the main page as well as an icon on other pages. And as for adding 122 pictures I'm pretty sure there shouldn't be an issue with it, some of our other pages already have an impressive amount of them and some wikis use them more abundantly then we do. --Becer (talk) 18:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: Hi Becer! I've granted you full admin rights as there doesn't seem to be another way of granting only the movefile permission. :) I trust that you will use your powers for the good! ::: The Civ5 buildings page does look great. :) I wonder what happens if more than 100 #ifexists calls are used on a page? I guess the fallback could be to just try to display the image no matter what. There might then be some placeholder images visible, but at least you'd then be able to easily recognize which images still need to be uploaded. ::: —ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: Thanks again. Last time I checked displaying a non existent file just displays the filename, no default picture. This might be possible to change with css but I'm unsure. As for the 100 calls limit, wikipedia has a limit of 500 so they can clearly handle more. --Becer (talk) 22:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC)